


Link and Zelda's First Time

by Anonymous



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Vore, F/M, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Link and Zelda have sex for the first time, but LInk doesn't know what to do? What will happen next?





	Link and Zelda's First Time

Calamity Ganon was dead. That made Link and Zelda very happy, and that was why they were in Hateno for a feast. At least, that was what Zelda thought.

The feast was over. The villagers were getting rowdy from the craft beer they'd be drinking all celebration long. Zelda watched, blushing, as a young couple pulled each other's clothes off and started doing the dirty. Her eyes roved over the crowd. "Link, shouldn't we get the children out of here?" as the couple were joined by most of the village.

Link gulped. Zelda was right, but this was their chance! "I have a house," he grinded himself against her bum, likie a grater grating cheese. She shivered. "We could... you know," he whispered huskily. Zelda cried with ecstasy. 

"Ok," she sadi, worried that her thongs would start dripping at any moment. Besides, most of the kids had wandered off into the woods by now. She was sure that they'd be fine playing with the bokoblins. Zelda crouched down before remembering that they needed to go to his house and that her clothes were still on. 

They went to the house. "How did you get on the property ladeder?" she yelled over the carnal moans of the orgy. It was a nice house, although a pair of men were smoking weed on the lawn. Zelda yelped. "Who are they?"

"IDK man, I bought the house from them and they refuse to leave. Sometimes they renovate."

Completely reassured Zelda said okay.

The house was much nicer than Hyrule Castle: rats scurried around the place and mildew gathered in the corners due to neglect but it didn't have Ganon festering in every corner so it was okay with her. He was such an annoying fucker, always wanting to lay monopoly. The bed looked good as well. "We can't use that bed," Lin said. "It gives me bad splinters every time and Bolson sleeps in it every night."

"K," Zelda said, about to fall to the floor when Link said that that was slintery too. 

"I sleep there," he said, pointing to a rotting pile of straw and blankets in the corner. Something had died right beside it and was rotting. "Don't worry it's eally comfy." Zelda nodded and stripped off, wrinkling her nose at the rotting dead thing. Link joined her, rubbing his hands against her body.

"Rwemember I don't like anal. Aim for my vagina," she Zelda said. 

Link swearted, tears streaming from his eyes. He didn't know the difference! "Are u okay Zelda said concernably.

"Yes," worried about his lack of knowledge, he opted to go for the hire hoel. It would be fine right?

NOPE! His dick was stuck! Link shrieked. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANAL DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT VAGINA IS!" her divine power activated by accident. 

"Fuck!" Link scried, as Zelda's anus made a squelchy sound and he was sucked up by the dick. "Make it stop!"

"Im trying!" Zelda cried, but soon he was completley abosrobed. "Fuck,! Zelda said.

She grasped at her poo hole. "Link get out of there!" she crie.d Nothing came out. Zelda realised that she would need to talk to someone about this.

HOURS LATER

"...You... what. I thing I heard wrong?" Impa said. Paya was throwing up in the corned for some reason. 

"Link and I had sex and I sucked him up my butthole wityh my power," Zelda said. 

Impa and Paya gave each other a strange look. "...okay, I know how to fix this," Impa pulled out a strange looking rod "bend over." paya screamed and ran out as LLink came out of zelda's asshole all covered in weird brown substance and stinky.

Link smiled goofily. "THat was great let's do it again." Zelda bowed down for round 2, Impa screaming in horror.


End file.
